My Sweet Nightmare
by DeadlySins-xx
Summary: Dean Ambrose is a new student that everyone at the school loves to pick on which causes him to open up his real side of him that no one knows about. He meets Seth Rollins, and feels like a normal human when he's around him. Will Seth find out Dean's true side of him as the days go on or will it always be a secert?
1. Chapter One

_Seth Rollins was found in the dark woods running away from someone who is trying to kill him. He ran for his life, making sure whoever is out there wouldn't catch him. He wouldn't even dare to look back but no matter how far he ran it seemed like there was no way to escape the woods. There was nothing near by that he could go to for safety. No houses no stores .. there was nothing. Seth stopped to catch his breath his throat was dry, his breathing was heavy and his heart started pounding so loud it hurted his chest. He leaned his back against the tree closing his eyes trying to figure out what he can do. His thoughts disappeared when he heard the tree branch snapped. Seth peeked his head out from the tree and calls out "Hello?" He takes a deep breath. "Hello?!" He yells, no answer. He starts breathing heavily and starts walking fast through the woods, trying to escape. No matter what he tried to do, the woods wouldn't end and he became trapped. Another tree branch snapped causing Seth to freeze and turned around to look where the sound was coming from again there was nothing there. He turned back to where he was going to go his jaw dropped causing him to gasp when he saw the tall man in front of him. The man had a skull mask that covered his mouth area the hood was up on his head. He stared into Seth's eyes not saying anything but breathing heavily. "Wh-who are you?" Seth stuttered. The masked man got closer to Seth and drew out the knife from his pocket. He pinned Seth up against the tree and held the knife to his throat. There was no escaping the man's body was pressed against Seth's, making sure he wouldn't try to escape from his grip on him. "N-No! Stop! Please!"_

Seth shot himself up breathing heavily from the nightmare he had. He looked around his room frantically just to see if that masked man was there. He sighed in relief and got out of bed. He went to his bathroom, splashing some water into his face to wake him up. He walked downstairs on the gloomy Saturday morning only to see a note from his mother saying _'Went to work. Be back at midnight. Food. Water. You'll survive. Love you, mom.'_ Seth threw the note away and got some water.

He sat down on the couch chugging down the ice water he had been wondering why he was having these kind of nightmares he has been having for the past few weeks. In every dream it always had the masked man in it but the location they were both in is always different. He shrugged his shoulders reaching over for the remote maybe watching tv will clear his mind. A couple minutes later he heard a beep sound coming from his cell.

He looked and saw that it was his ex trying to get in contact with him. He rolled his eyes and tossed his phone on the table, resting his feet there and relaxed while watching tv. He started to drift off to also but the thunder woke him back up. He groaned and got some food from the fridge. He saw a black figure move outside the kitchen window.

Seth looked through the window on the right side to see what there is. He spotted his German Shepard, Thumper looking up at the fence barking. He furrowed his eyebrows shaking his head. He walked towards the front door opening it then stepping outside calling his name. The German Shepard didn't even turned around he continued to bark at whatever was behind the fence.

"Thumper, what are you doing out here in this storm? Come on boy. Let's go." He cooed. As they were walking to the door, he heard rustling behind him, seeing that it was a tall, dark figure. Thumper started barking again. He ran into the house with his dog and locked the door, panting. He locked every door and window until he felt safe, cuddling Thumper.

He didn't know what was out there but he was sure scared. He reach for his phone and text his friend Phil hopefully he would come over. Within a couple minutes later he got a text back from Phil saying he will come over as soon as possible.

20 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Seth got up, reaching for the door knob opening the door open wide seeing Phil standing there. "Quick get in" Seth said as he grabbed Phil's arm pulling him in the house closing the door behind them, making sure the door was locked.

"What's going on with you, Seth?"

"I swear there's someone out there." Seth says, freaked out.

"Dude, calm the fuck down. There's no one there." Phil laughs

"It's not funny! This guy has been following me" Seth looked at Phil, panicking while Phil laughed. "Really? Let me guess, he wears all black with a skeleton mask? You need to really get out more and stop watching so many movies dude. He isn't real. I'll leave you here to figure stuff out. Call me if you need anything." Phil laughed, walking out.

Seth curled up on the couch, anxious.

Maybe Phil was right. Seth definetly needs to stop watching scary movies. It's all in his head... Or is it?

It's a Monday morning and Seth was sitting in his seat in class looking around the classroom. It was everyone's first day back to school on a two week holiday. Although Seth didn't feel like his two weeks off was a holiday.. it was more like a 2 week nightmare. He laid his head down on his desk, letting out a sigh. He haven't had any decent sleep in what it seemed like forever. The nightmares he keeps having would always keep him up during the night. He titled his head up when he saw his teacher Mr. Erickson coming in the class. Everyone's attention including Seth's was more focused on the boy beside the teacher. He was around 6 foot 4, his hair is a dirty blonde but in a mess, and his eyes are a icy blue. What he was wearing had rips just where his knees were and a white plain t-shirt and wearing a leather jacket underneath it.

"Class, Please welcome our new student, Dean Ambrose. Dean.. Why don't you tell us about yourself" Mr. Erickson says as his eyes followed Dean.

Dean doesn't say anything and just sits behind Seth. Seth looks back cautiously as Dean smirks. The whole class, Seth could feel Dean staring at him. 'Class, we're going to pair you up for a project so the person sitting behind you is who you will be with." Mr. Erickson smiled. Seth wide his eyes as he looked back at Dean.

"This will be fun."

Dean's husky voice pierced through Seth's ears.

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter Two

Seth took a deep breath as he was putting his books and binders inside his locker then pulling out his sheets that he has done over the 2 week holiday. Pairing up with Dean in Biology has really surprised him they had to cut open a dead rat and take out it's insides but Seth was so disgusted by it he wouldn't even dare to do anything, allowing Dean do all the work. When Dean cut open the dead rat it looked like he was enjoying it, not one single look on his face looked disgusted instead he was smiling and sticking out his tongue.

Seth started dry heaving as Dean cut open the rat.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. It's pretty fun." Dean giggles as Seth puked in the bucket. When Seth sat up, Dean stared at him. "This rat really would hate me if it was alive. Cutting it open and looking at it's inside really gives you a rush." Dean smiles sinisterly. Seth stared on wide eyed and started writing things down. "Dean you going to contribute or just continuously cut it open?"

Dean grabbed the small metal knife in his hand, looking down at the rats body parts Seth watched him carefully as he lift up the rat's heart he swallowed hard when Dean looked at it carefully, worrying what he was going to do next. In fact he doesn't want to know what he's going to do so he continue to write on the paper but looked back at Dean when he heard him humming to himself quietly, then running the blade on the rats heart slowly causing shivers down Seth's spine.

Dean looked over at Seth and gave him a sinister smile as he drove the scalpel into the rats heart over and over again until it was only slivers of red threads. Seth stared at him with wide eyes "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Seth said, scared.

"Nothing, I just like this stuff. It's not like it has feelings. Here, you try. It gives you a rush." He giggles. Seth shakes his head and writes down on the paper 'Unstable partner'. Dean looked at Seth and gave him a dead stare. Seth looked away and looks down, muttering 'Lunatic' Dean began to growls, " I. AM. NOT. A. LUNATIC!" He screams as he drove the scalpel into the rats cut open body.

The whole class looked over at Seth and Dean, with wide eyes and have shocked looks. Dean breathed heavily, and closed his eyes dropping the scalpel on the table. The silence broke when Fandango, Layla and Summer Rae started whispering things about him. That just got Dean even more angry he opened his eyes and giving them all death glares, he can feel the temperature rise in the class room, the three of the students stopped talking and laughed at the look Dean was giving them. "Say it to my face I dare you!" He walked over to their table slamming his fist on the table causing everyone to jump off of their seats.

Dean tilted his head slightly to the left and smiled "The end is near for you three" Dean laughed and the bell rang. "Enjoy your life while it lasts" as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the class and out of the school. Seth ran after him and called out "Dean!" But Dean kept walking. "What do you want Rollins?" He said, lighting a cigarette.

"I-I wanted to know if you were okay."

"Oh? Really? Says the one who called me unstable. You're so fucking lucky that I didn't slit your throat open right here, right now. But I'm not a killer. As far as you know." He laughs and takes a puff. Seth swallowed hard and laugh sacredly, hoping Dean was joking.

The both young men stood there awkwardly without saying anything to each other. Dean looked at Seth with his cold eyes blowing the smoke and finally broke the silence. "Do you have something better to do than just to stand there with me?" Seth looked over at him, nervously. He couldn't help it that he was scared, he tried his hardest to not make it noticeable but Dean seemed to notice when he licked his bottom lip slowly still having his eyes glued on him. Dean liked that Seth was nervous, it just gave him a wider smile on his face.

Seth shrugged his shoulders "I better get going to my next class. I only came here to see if you were okay that's all. I hope I see you around" both men gave each other stares then Seth looked away and walked away back into the building leaving Dean outside. Dean run his fingers through his hair, making it more messy than it was before and then sat down on the log sitting having his smoke. He knew he should go back inside but he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Lunatic!"

Dean shot his head up seeing Fandango by himself and was walking towards him, Dean gave him a cold stare having his eyebrows furrowed at him. Fandango stood in front of Dean while he was still sitting on the log. Dean got face to face with Fandango with his still lit cigarette. "Got something to say?" Dean smiles.

Fandango smiles "Lunatic Fringe!" Dean bit his lip and lunged to Fandango pinning him on the ground, placing the cigarette against his cheek and held it there, laughing at him as he was screaming. Seth pulled him off and held him back as Fandango got up, crying.

"What the fuck Ambrose?!" Seth screamed.

Dean kept repeating "The end is near" laughing. Seth walked Dean back to Seth's house and had him stay there. "Here drink this." He says giving Dean water. He looked up at Seth then furrowed his eyebrows at him "Why are you helping me? I don't deserve any of this shit. Never did and never will." He took the glass and chug down the water and watched Seth sitting down beside him. "Because I know what it's like to be the new kid that everyone likes to bug.."

Dean shook his head as he continued to drink the water.

"Really Dean. I know what it is like. A lot of people bully me for what I wear and that I'm openly gay."

Dean's eyes shot wide open and looked at Seth but doesn't dare to say anything. He was mad that Seth broke up the fight if it wasn't for him he could of had Fandango's head on a stick right now. "I know Fandango can be a real asshole sometimes but fighting him won't solve anything Ambrose."

"Is he always an ass?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's just how he is. You just learn to ignore him."

"I don't get, how come you're so nice to me?" Dean asked.

"Because I like giving new kids chances to redeem themselves and start fresh. And seeing that they have a rough background, I like helping.' Seth smiles. Dean looks into his eyes and Seth does the same. "Well I better get home." Dean said, as he was walking to the door. "Thanks Seth. Ummm see you tomorrow yeah?" as he started walking out.

When Dean got to his home he walked inside looking around. His house was old and torn apart. There wasn't much inside his house, he barely had anything just the things he really needed. The wallpapers are scratched up and had holes in each room. He closed the door behind him locking the door behind him, and then taking off his leather jacket placing it on the couch as he walked in the kitchen.

He was making himself spaghetti. On the first day of school was exhausting and stressful on him, he didn't like it one bit and was thinking maybe he should give up and never go to school again. He place the noodles onto two plates, putting the sauce ontop of the noodles then putting white grated cheese on top. He grabbed the candles from the cabinets and lit them up as he set them on the table where he was going to eat his meal. He grabbed a picture out of his jeans pocket placing it on the other side of the table, along with the other plate of spaghetti.

Dean sat down as he dive his fork into the noodles, twirling it around the utensil.

"School was shit today mom.."

He took a bite and looked over at the empty seat, there was nobody sitting there. He sighed and dive his fork in his food again putting it in his mouth. "I want to give up sometimes.." he felt his eyes start sting and water. He wiped his nose with the back of his arm trying to be strong for his mother and not let the tears pour out. Dean's mother passed away a couple months ago before school even started. He was not the same when she took her life. He has nobody, his mother was the only person he had but now she is gone too along with his dad. His dad was not a father figure to Dean and he left his mom when he was just first born leaving her alone with Dean. He doesn't know much about him, and never plan to.

"This is not fair mom! Why did you do this!?" Dean dropped the fork, placing his hands on his face sobbing hard. "You've told me to be strong! But I-I can't.. I can't do this mom!" he was crying so hard his breathing was heavy, and he started to cough. He place his head on the table, slamming his head on the table repeatedly. "I love you mom..."

"I wish you were here with me.. I feel so alone."

**A/N: So what did you guys think of Chapter 2? What do you all think is going to happen? Sorry if the ending made you guys cry. Please Review, Favourite and Follow. Much love 3**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Dean had his head still on the table from slamming his head he truly misses his mother. If she was alive he wouldn't be the way he is now and he wouldn't ever have to feel alone. Going to school to deal with people hating him, and bully him for the way he is just made it harder on him. But if he stops going to school he won't ever see Seth again and something about him made still want to go, and just deal with the bullying no matter how hard it is. He labels Seth as a friend and most likely the only friend he'll make for the rest of the school year. He could really use someone to care for him, be there for him and most importantly to give him a chance to be his friend. Dean's thoughts disappeared when he heard small rocks hitting the window and hears laughing outside by his house.

He slowly stood up from his seat and walked quietly towards the living room window, peeking through slightly making sure whoever is out there won't see him or his reflection. He jaw drop when he saw Fandango, Summer Rae and Layla outside his house. Fandango has gotten on Dean's nerves since he laid eyes on him, just seeing him makes his hand curled into a fist.

"Dean..." a whisper from behind him called out.

Dean turned around and saw a ghost reflection of his mother. He couldn't believe that he's seeing his mother. He closed his eyes tightly and then opening them quickly, seeing her still standing by the couch. Dean's mother was wearing a white dress that has been torn up, her long brown hair was down and is longer than it was when she was alive. He started to breath heavily as he watched her closely.

"Dean.. my boy. Those people are ruining my house and I want you to deal with them with this." His mother pointed her finger at the swiss blade knife that was laying on the night table beside the couch she was standing on. Dean could never say no to her.. he treated her like a queen and whatever she wants something he will do it for her. What was his mother trying to say to him? Is she telling Dean to kill the people that go to his school? He never expected her to be like this.

"Mom.." he finally spoke but was quickly interrupted.

"I said now! They are ruining my house Dean! Don't be a disappointment like your father was! You love your mother don't you?" She yelled, causing Dean to jump at the yelling. His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped he never heard his mother raised her voice at him before.

Dean's mother looks at him "Dean, my baby boy, do this. I know you love me and you know how much I love my home, you need to do this Dean." When Dean went to reply, but his mother disappeared. He sulked his head down and sighs as he takes the Swiss blade and holds it in his hand, twirling it. The laughter that was coming from the outside of his house grew louder which made Dean raise his head up slowly, with his eyebrows furrowed and started to growl quietly.

Outside the house it shows the three students continuing to throw the small rocks at the window. Fandango looks over at Layla who was looking around the place scared he couldn't help it but laugh at her reaction. "Will you relax? No one lives here anymore ever since Dean's mother died. Dean doesn't live here, this house abandoned Layla." He was so wrong about that, so wrong..

Fandango reach his hand over to Layla giving her a small rock for her to throw. 'Come on.. throw it as hard as you can." She held onto the rock tightly in her hand while she was looking at the window. She froze when she heard the branches snapped causing her to panic even more she wanted to throw the rock just to make Fandango and Summer Rae happy but part of her didn't want to do it. Instead, she threw the rock hard on the ground turning her back against her two friends.

Dean was having his back against the side of his house listening to the three arguing as he nibble his bottom lip while having a smile on his face. He slowly slid his hand down his pants pocket taking out the Swiss blade slowly, looking down at it while running his finger tip at the blade. It was very sharp that it gave him a spark rushing through his body. He loved how it felt on his fingertips.

When he sees Fandango leaving the area, he stalks his prey and looks out as he leads Layla to her house. Silently, he follows him and Summer Rae until he's at his house. "Well, well, well" Dean smiles as Fandango stares in shock. Dean whips the knife out and laughs "Told you, your end is near."

"What is he talking about?!" Summer looked at Dean wrapping her arm around Fandango's biceps. "We gotta get help! Someone help us!"

"Shut up!" Dean growled.

"Summer, you go get yourself ready for bed while I deal with this lunatic" Fandango ordered.

"But..."

"Now!"

Fandango turned his attention back at Dean stepping closer to him. Dean held on the Swiss blade tightly in his hand while he was staring into his eyes, his breathing suddenly got heavier. "What do you want Ambrose?"

Dean stood there smiling without saying anything to him.

"I asked what do you want?!"

Again, no response instead Dean started to let out a soft chuckle.

Fandango wouldn't waste let him waste his time any longer so he gave Dean a rough push causing him to stumble. When Dean stood up straight he looked down at the ground. He felt his hands shaking with anger and started to bite his bottom lip so hard.

"Yeah! That's what happens when you waste my time lunatic!" Fandango yelled as he grabbed Dean by the hair tightly pulling his face up to look at him "You're nothing but a lunatic fringe!" he rise his fist in the air coming down to hit Dean on the nose and then pushing him down onto the ground.

Dean held his hand on his nose and saw that blood was dripping out of his nose but he wasn't worried about that his target was to get Fandango and teach him a lesson. He looked up at Fandango getting even more angry and quickly stood up turning him around to face him diving the Swiss blade knife into his stomach deep.

Summer Rae came out of the room seeing the terrifying scene where her boyfriend was laying on the ground, dead after he was stabbed repeatedly. She screamed so loud trying to run back upstairs but Dean reached over grabbing her by the leg dragging her towards him. She tried to kick at him to protect herself but Dean grabbed both of her legs dragging her around the house. "Let go of me! Stop!"

Dean dragged her body to the basement and threw her against the wall. "What are you going to do?" She cried out.

He grabbed the rope next to her and tied her up. He found a bottle of alcohol and started dumping it on the floor. He grabbed the lighter out of his pocket and lit the place in fire, burning Summer first. He got out of the house and walked back to his house, completely chill on what happened.

The next morning Seth was sitting in class with his two friends Phil and Dolph looking around the classroom noticing that Dean was nowhere in sight. Both of the two men talked about what happened on the news that both Fandango and Summer Rae were brutally murdered last night. That caught Seth's attention and listened to them carefully.

"Did they say who was the murder?"

"No one could tell. Whoever it was left no finger prints and no track. Whoever it was knew what they were going to do and how they were going to do it." Dolph explained.

Seth took a deep breath in and looked at the door, seeing that Dean walked in. Everyone was quiet and he just put his head down. "So sad about Fandango and Summer. Even though they bullied me, what happened was a tragedy." Dean said with fake remorse. When no one was looking, he smiled and quietly said making sure no one would hear him. "All done mom. They're gone."

"What's that?" Seth asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just going over my work." Dean smiles. He had the knife in his pocket and felt it, made him feel really safe. He pressed his finger against it and sighs, knowing that he's okay. Seth turned around to look at Dean and notice right away that he had a small but brutal cut under his eye and dried up blood under his nose. "What happened to you?" Dean looked up at Rollins slowly and opened his mouth to speak but the teacher came in and started talking. Seth gave Dean a concern look for a couple more seconds then turning back to face the teacher.

"As you know all.. we lost two of our classmates Fandango and Summer Rae.." The teacher explained.

Dean groaned quietly rolling his eyes. He was tired of hearing about what happened to them he has been hearing people talk about all morning so instead of hearing the teacher talk he laid his head down on the desk reaching in his other pocket taking out ear plugs and putting it in both of his ears putting the music on with the volume up loud where he can't hear the teacher talking. Seth turned back around at Dean shaking his head in disappointment shaking his arm to wake him up.

He looked up with tired eyes and removed his headphones. "What?"

"It isn't nice to do that when he was mentioning Summer and Fandango." Seth said.

"Oh boo fucking hoo Rollins. They're dead.. it happens. No big deal... no one liked them anyways so what's the big deal?" He laughed. Everyone looked at him and he just rolled his eyes. "Oh lighten the fuck up." Dean says rolling his eyes.

Once the last bell rang, Dean was first out of the class.

"Hey Dean, my mom wants to know if you, your mom and dad want to come over for dinner?" Seth smiles then frowns when he saw the look Dean gave him. Tears welled in Dean's eyes and he looked away from Seth "No. My mom's not... around. I don't know my dad so he's not around either. But thanks anyways. See you tomorrow" He smiles weakly smiles and puts his headphones in, crying.

Seth watched Dean walk away from him he felt bad for him how he has nobody in his life. With people picking on him, having no parents in his life he realize that Dean needed someone to avoid the loneliness, he needed a friend and Seth instantly thought of being his friend. That's if Dean was ok with it but Seth knew deep down that's what Dean really needs. A friend in his life...

***Dean's thought***

_"Loneliness takes over you when you've been alone for as long as I have. Seth though, he cures that loneliness. He makes me feel okay and somewhat happy. But then my brain takes over and just consumes the happiness. I just want to make him proud of me. I really do. But with my blurred eyes, nothing seem clear to me anymore.."_

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm very sorry for not uploading the next chapter of My Sweet Nightmare. I've been busy and then got sick but I'm good as new and am ready to write again. Please Review, Follow and Favourite! and Enjoy Chapter 4 (:**

Dean walked out of the school mumbling a few words under his breath and then clenched both of his hands into a fist raising them both to his face, repeatedly hitting himself so hard he could of broken his jaw but he didn't care about that. He dropped down to the ground onto his knees and started shouting where he was sure people around him could hear him. Dean felt his throat getting sore as he place both of his hands onto the ground in front of him, feeling the burn on his cheeks as the tears began to fall down. Lots of people all looked at him concerned wondering what was wrong with him but no one even bother to go and see him to see what was wrong. Dean slowly raise his head up looking at all the people seeing that they were on his right and left side and straight ahead of him. Some were staring at him weirdly and others were staring with concern he swallowed hard before he got back onto his feet and then turned his back against them, walking away like none of it happened.

He realize that he started to feel something with Seth and it scared him very much because he haven't felt like this with someone else before. He thought hard about his feelings towards Seth. Why would he love Dean, he thought. He always labels himself a pathetic loser who will always be alone for the rest of his life but when he is with Seth he feels normal, and never have those kind of thoughts about feeling alone. Dean tugged his hair tightly when he saw Seth with his two friends with him. Should he tell him how he feels or just continue to walk back?

* * *

><p>Randy, Phil and Seth were at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to come. Randy looked over and saw Dean on the other side of the road that wasn't far from where they are at he smirked at Dean and then leaned over to Seth and Phil "Look over there. It's pretty boy! or no wait.. the lunatic? Lunatic Fringe? Is that what people call him now?" Seth rolled his eyes at him, not even going to bother to respond to Randy's ignorance. He didn't want to deal with Randy and his ignorance anymore so he crossed the street to go to Dean.<p>

"Hey" Seth said, smiling. Dean waved at him not saying a word. "Woah, what happened to your jaw?" He turned Dean's head, running his fingers over it. "I fell." Dean shrugged him off. "I don't like being touched, sorry." He scoffed as Seth looked away and frowned it was silent for a minute until Dean broke the silence "Why don't we skip school huh? I'm pretty sure you don't want to deal with assholes and neither do I" as he smiles when he asked. Seth looked up at him and finally said "I don't know, I've never skipped school before."

"Oh come on Rollins! Stop being a goody good little shit for once in your life and just live. Feel the rush!" He shook Seth's shoulders while still having a grin on his face. Seth sighed and walked with Dean down the street, making sure no one saw him. "Trust me, we're going to have fun." He smiles, wickedly.

* * *

><p>Both Dean and Seth went to the store, bought two paint ball guns and then went deep into the woods where no one can disturb them. Seth looked over seeing three target boards that had a big circle on them with a red circle in the middle on all three of the boards he looked at Dean who was loading his paint ball gun with paint balls and then back at where the boards he had never done this before but he was sure Dean would teach him. Seth gasped loudly when he felt the tip of the gun on the side of his head and hear laughter coming from Dean as he closed his eyes then titled his head to the side to face him with a puppy look on his face. Dean lowered down the gun and stepped closer to him, placing his hand on Seth's shoulder shaking it as he started to laugh again.<p>

"Relax Rollins! I'm just fucking with you!"

Seth let out a nervous laugh and then started to load his gun with paint balls. After the boys got their paint balls all set up they both crotched down and started to aim at the target boards. Seth was actually having a lot of fun, shooting paint balls is way better than going to school and he was enjoying every minute of it. Dean looked over at Seth who was laughing and smiling he couldn't help it but to laugh and smile with him.

When Dean ran out of paint balls he stood up on his feet and went over to get more paint balls while Seth continue to shoot at the boards but when he was ready to shoot his last paint ball a bird fly in front of the target where the paint ball was heading and hit the innocent animal. Seth gasped and threw his paint ball gun down and rushed over to where the bird was. The bird was laying there, twitching.

Dean rushed over and looked over at what's happening. "What did you do?" Seth couldn't speak his throat was tight and sore as he felt tears coming out of his eyes titling his head down low and soon enough he finally spoke "I by accidently hurted him which I didn't mean to! He just fly over right when I shoot the paint ball.." Dean looked over at Rollins with a smirk and then went up the hill to grab a rock that wasn't small but not too big reaching it for Seth to grab. "Put it in it's misery Seth." Seth looked up at Dean confused and refuses to grab the rock from him. "It's in pain. And you're the reason behind it."

He looked at the bird and then looked up at Dean rubbing under his eyes "I'm not doing it, Dean." as he took a couple steps back watching Dean and see what he was going to do. Dean held the rock tightly and then slam the rock on the bird and quickly stood up looking deep into Seth's eyes. "Don't worry.. It's in heaven now. He's not in pain anymore." As he pointed his finger up in the sky smiling.

"What's wrong with you?!" Seth shouted before he began running away from Dean, making sure not to stay around with him any longer. This guy is actually crazy, he thought. Seth had to stay away from him as much as he can and make sure Dean never finds him. He ran back into the school, and then went into his locker to get his things. As he grabbed his things from his locker he closed the door but had troubles locking his locker with his lock, his hands were shaking which made it more difficult to lock his locker. The thoughts kept going on and on in his head on what happened back there in the woods, and just thinking about it made Seth sweat making his heart pound out of his chest.

* * *

><p>Finally Seth managed to get his locker closed and rested his head against it. Phil and Randy jumped up behind him and thought it was funny to scare him, but Seth's first instinct was to turn around and defend himself, he did it and punched Randy in the face. "OW! What the fuck Rollins?!" Randy yelled, covering his nose with his hand.<p>

"You fucking asshole!" Seth yelled as he stormed off leaving Randy sitting on the ground in a pool of blood from his broken nose. Seth didn't want to be there either so he walked out and went home where he locked the door and lay down on the couch. When he was slowly drifting off to sleep, he saw a black shadow outside of the window and jumped. He closed his eyes, taking deep breathes and started to calm down his breathing. Once he opened them back up, no one was there and he sighed in relief.

"BOO!" Dean yelled from behind the couch causing Seth to jump up and fell over the table, grabbing his knee. "How did you... What are you.. Why?!" Dean hopped over the couch and helped Seth up. "Figured you come home so I wanted to check in on you. Sorry about today but it had to be done." He shrugged his shoulders, placing Seth on the couch and then finally sitting down beside him he looked over at him and see that Seth was not happy he had a angry look on his face he wanted to tell Dean to get out of his home but he kept his cool and pushed his hair back and watched as Dean went into his kitchen.

Seth furrowed his eyebrows when he heard cabinets slamming close, and things falling down onto the floor so he walked into the kitchen seeing Dean throwing boxes and bags of food, and then reach over from behind him to give Seth a glass of water. Seth slowly reached over to grab the glass looking down at the mess that Dean made "Don't worry, I'll clean it up. You just sit down while I make us food Sethie." As Dean grabbed him by the arm lightly and then placing him down on the couch smiling down at him "You'll love what I'm making. I make it all the time but you can't come in the kitchen unless I tell you so." Seth swallowed hard and then nodded his head. Maybe Dean did feel bad what happened today.. Maybe Seth should just forget what happened and move on.

* * *

><p>Dean smiles and then walked back into the kitchen to make them both some food. Dean turned the stove on and started heating up the pizza. Seth peeked his head inside and walked over to him "You really feel bad, don't you?" Dean looked over at Seth and then said "Yeah, I really do. I shouldn't have killed the poor bird in front of you but it happens, you accidentally hit it and putting it out of it's misery was best. He is in a better place though. I'm really, truly sorry." Dean frowned as he turned around to look at the pizza being cooked. Seth hooked his arms around Dean's waist and hugged him from behind. "Thank you." Seth smiles as Dean hesitated to hug him back. Once Dean did, Seth lifted his head up and looked into Dean's ice blue eyes.<p>

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to get the pizza out, cutting it and putting on both of the two plates.

The two young men took their seat as they ate the pizza, the first bite Seth took surprised him how great the pizza tasted and how great a cook Dean is so he grabbed the pizza with both of his hands and took more bites "This is really good, Thank you." Dean watched Seth enjoying the pizza which made him smile that Seth was enjoying the meal that he has cooked for him. As they were finished, they both walked into the living room and Seth reached over to grab the remote turning on the tv for a good movie to watch.

Seth turned his attention to Dean and then Dean looked back at him. "Would you want to spend the night here?" by the look on Dean's face he really thought he was going to say no or that's going back home for the night but instead Dean smiled and nodded his head.

"I would love that."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Dean laid on his back on the bed with his eyes fully open, staring up at the ceiling listening to the sounds coming from the movie both Seth and himself were watching but Seth passed out before the movie was over leaving Dean the only one up. He rolled his eyes to his side, seeing Seth sleeping peacefully letting out quiet snores he bit down his bottom lip hard as he watched him sleep before he sat up quietly, moving some hair out of Seth's face slowly still having his eyes on him. Seth opens his eyes only half open looking up at Dean and smiles, rolling back over to fall asleep. Dean slowly walks to the window when he hears people outside trash talking about Seth.

"Seth is friends with a lunatic. Hope he knows he's a freak too." The teens laughed and continued walking to the woods.

Dean couldn't help it but gets very mad so he got out of the bed, reaching for his swiss blade knife stuffing it in his pockets, slowly picking up the skull mask that was beside it, putting it on his face. He watched Seth to see if he was still sleeping, before going outside. He sneaked up on them following the woods where the teens smoke and drank at night. Dean crotched behind a tree stump where he saw candles lit and some bottles of alcohol. He took this as the perfect opportunity to grab one of the full bottles of vodka and spill it all around the kids. They were too drunk and high to realize what was going on, so then he grabbed one of the big candles and held it tightly.

"Dude, the fuck you doing?" One of the teens shouted

Dean tilted his head slightly and dropped the candle on the ground, the whole ground caught on fire and spread so fast, catching them all on fire as he watched them all burn after it was done he turned his back around, walking back to the house and smiled to himself, taking off the mask. As he got back to Seth's house, he slowly went under the covers and closed his eyes breathing heavily, starting to sweat on his forehead. He was never like this.. why does he have to turn out this way? Why can't he feel normal like everyone else? he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning Seth slowly open his eyes, seeing Dean having his back against him sleeping. He shook Dean's shoulder to wake him up "Dude, wake up." but instead he groaned not even going to bother to open his eyes, he didn't have that much sleep after what happened. Seth rolled his eyes letting him to sleep in longer as he walked downstairs, smelling the food that his mom was making.<p>

Seth sat down in his seat, sliding his hand in his pocket reaching for his phone and began to text. While his mom put the food on the plate she placed it in front of him, he looked down and sees that she had made him sausages, scrambled eggs, and an omelette. The mother looked up at him with raised eyebrows placing both of her hands on her hips. Seth put the glass up to his lips about to take a sip of his orange juice but noticed the look his mother was giving him "Why are you looking at me like that?" he takes a couple sips of the orange juice before putting the glass down grabbing the fork digging into his food.

"Why was the front door wide open?"

"What?" Seth furrowed his eyebrows. He had no idea what she was talking about he didn't go anywhere last night but to the store he went to the store with Dean to get junk food for their movie night but that was about it, he did remember that he shut the door behind him, locking it.

"Seth. Why. Is. The. Front. Door. Open. Do. You. Understand. That?" She said slowly.

"How am I suppose to know? I went the store that's about it but I did locked the door when I got home with Dean and for the rest of the night I've been sleeping. No one was here so I don't know what the fuck you want me to say." He says annoyed, taking one last bite of his omelette. Once he was finish he put his plate into the sink and ran upstairs to get ready. He realized that someone was in his bathroom and opened the door.

"Good morning two tone!" Dean said as he was shaving his face rinsing out the razor and wiped his face. Seth just rolled his eyes and got his clothes on. "Thank you for staying last night" Dean smiles as he puts the razor away "No problem, it was fun"

Seth watched Dean walked past him to get his clothes biting down his lip "Hey Dean.. Did you leave in the middle of the night?" Dean scratched the back of his neck looking away from Seth "Nope, I stayed with you." He lied as he put on a new fresh shirt. Seth stood there, nodding his head slowly. As both young men got ready they both walked to the school. It was silent between the two and none of them spoke up Dean did only once but he wasn't talking to him he was asking for a person for a cigarette but after that it was quiet.

* * *

><p>When they got to school, they both walked down the hallway together, walking side by side what caught Seth's attention is that lot of people were staring at him funny he had never had this problem in a long time so why is suddenly starting it all over again? He shook his head and went up to his locker getting his things out for his class. Dean placed his hand on the locker beside Seth's while the other hand was in his hair to make it more messy watching people walking by them.<p>

While Dean was raking his hand through his hair, he saw someone walk into the school towards him. It was the new kid who transferred from some prep school up north. "Hi, I'm Randy" He smiles to Dean, but Dean just waves and looks back at Seth. Randy looked at him, starting to talk to him. Seth looked up at him and smiled "Nice to meet you. I'm Seth and That's Dean." letting out a short laugh while Dean on other hand stuffed both hands in his pockets watching them with a serious look on his face. Randy smiled he has never seen anyone so good looking until he saw Seth "Hey, can you show me where this one class is?" Seth leaned over at the paper that was in Randy's hands looking at what class he was going while Seth was helping Randy Dean balled up his fists and hit his leg repeatedly while watching them both angrily. He tried talking to Seth but he ignored him.

He was flirty towards Randy and Dean could tell by that.

"Thanks Sethie and I will see you around" Randy waves and walks away. Seth laid the back of his head on the locker, smiling so big, letting out a happy sigh while Dean just shakes his head. "Do you like him?" Seth blushed hard holding onto his books tightly still having a smile on his face "I think he's cute" Dean frowned.. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, There has to be a stop behind this and he's going to make sure of it when he comes up with a plan he looked at Seth with a angry look, his eyes are stinging trying to fight off the tears and then turns back hitting the locker and walks out.

"Dean! Where are you going?!"

But Dean kept on walking, not even going to bother on looking back what Seth wanted he bumped into a kid, and finally yelled "Get the fuck out of my way!" he stormed off out of the school while Seth watched him with his jaw slightly open, shocked.

_That Dean Ambrose_ he thought to himself..

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


End file.
